


Exploring the world of BL

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dating, Horny, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akabane Karma, Top Asano Gakushu, Video, What am I doing, bottom Nagisa, femboy, karma gets blueballed, nagisa is a slut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are probably gonna be Smut oneshots of NagisaxKarmaxAsano. I’ll take requests on anything you want to see! Even if it’s just Karma x Nagisa or Asano x Nagisa or Asano x Karma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu/Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Exploring the world of BL

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa x Asano  
> ~blowjobs, Public sex, Sex toy (a little)~

The assembly began a quick minute ago. It was a surprise to Nagisa that they hadn’t been found yet. I mean Koro-Sensei could show up t anytime and catch the boys, maybe he had but didn’t want to confront them. These things went through his brain the student council president groped his ass through his pants while they kissed passionately.Karma had chosen to skip school all together today, leaving the bluenette under the mercy of the strawberry blonde . 

Luckily today the teachers had said they'd make announcements and that the council was unneeded. "Asano~" the smaller moaned, pulling away from the kiss-a string of saliva following him. Asano responded with a smirk and moved to the boys neck, leaving new hickies. "Oh Karma would be so maaad~" Nagisa giggled,Wrapping his fingers in the boys strawberry-blonde hair. 

Asano responded with another squeeze to the boys ass. This time he felt a bit of a vibration. “Do you have a vibrater in you?” He asked against the boys bruised neck. “J-just a small one..” he whimpered a bit. He was forced to the ground on his knees “h-hey!-“ he was cut off by Asano shoving his face onto his bulge. “Fix that you slut.” He hissed.

Nagisa was taken aback, Asano was always more gentle and had never called him a slut before. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Nagisa took his teeth and pulled down the zipper- getting view of his boxers. He licked the protruding bulge. Looking up he saw the strawberry-blonde biting his lip while his cheek where flushed. Nagisa thought he was absolutely adorable. 

Asano looked him in the eye “keep going! Suck me off like the dumb whore you are- E class scum.” Tingles went through Nagisa- and that wasn’t just because of the vibrater. He was liking this shit talking more than he should. He pulled down the the slightly wet boxers and let Asanos 7 inches free.Licking his lips seductively he kissed the tip.

The fact they where outside and in the open set in and just pulled him into it more. Pre cum leaked from the tip and he took no time lapping it up like it was candy goo. He peppered kisses and little licks on the whole surface and the poping veins of the dick.

He went back to the Pink tip and felt fingers grip his hair. He went to look back up at Asano but he was cut off by the boys length being shoved in his throat. He gagged a bit and tears pricked his eyes. “Sluts shouldn’t get cocky and just do there job- we only have a good 10 minutes left.” The president gruffed, holding down a loud groan from the heavenly feeling of nagisas throat.   
  
Nagisa responded by taking more in his mouth and bobbing his head on the pulsing member. When he took less he could effectively use his tongue to pleasure the other boy. Watching his teeth as he worked his magic. Nagisa had to get this over quickly so he was going faster and harder then he usually would. Asano effectively stifled his moans by putting his arm over his mouth. Nagisa was very good at blow jobs and he felt like he always forgot that fact. He felt his relief around the corner and started to thrust into Nagisas mouth.

The smaller boy yelped a bit- sending a vibration up his dick. He started to full on face fuck the bluenette as the clock ticked down. They where right in the courtyard, and when the gym door opened everyone would be able to see them. Feeling his cock go in and out of the sluttly boys tight throat was really the breaking point. He pulled Nagisas head away from his pulsing dick but he wouldn’t move. It was too late and he was able to pry the small boy off he was cuming. It exploded all over Nagisas face- most in his mouth but a good amount was scattered on his flushed face.

A bell rang- signaling the end of the assembly. Asano quickly shoved his now flaccid cock in his pants while Nagisa stood up and smiled at the taller boy “C-clean up Damit!” He cursed zipping up his pants and tucking his shirt. “But don’t you want everyone to see how much of a slut I am?~” he teased leaning on Asano. The student council president blushed bright red and rushed the boy to the bathroom “ugh your too much Nagisa-“ he grabbed a few towels and started to clean the young assassin in trainings face. “I know” he giggled, fixing his hair that got un tied due to Asanos gripping.

“I have to go- I love you” The taller boy kissed Nagisa on the lips and left the room. After waiting a good while Nagisa walked out too “oh there you are Nagisa- where were you?” Isogai asked “I wasn’t feeling good so I went to the bathroom- I have an upset stomach. Must have ate something bad” he scratched the back of his neck and tried to look convincing. “Be careful! We can’t have our best Assassin down for the count!” Isogai patted his back. ‘Oh if only they knew’ he smiled and nodded “I’ll be careful!”


End file.
